SLICE OF LIFE
by Nawaki Riji
Summary: [LAST CHAP UPDATED]Sebuah alur kehidupan yang menyadarkanku, bahwa aku masih awam dalam percintaan. Seperti benci dan cinta, senang juga sedih jaraknya tipis. Pertemuan, perpisahan, keyakinan, dan rela melepaskan. Kau ingin memiliki tapi dia hanyalah temanmu. Seseorang yang hanya engkau kagumi..tanpa bisa engkau sentuh hatinya./Threeshot gaje dibulan puasa/5th fic/warn inside/RnR?
1. Chapter 1: MEET

**Sakura POV**

_Dulu aku sempat tergila-gila padamu. Senyummu, tingkah lakumu, suaramu. Kau bagaikan bintang dengan sinar biru. Berkerlap-kerlip menghiasi angkasa malam, walaupun tanpa bulan yang menemani. Besar harapanku untuk menemanimu—menggantikan sang bulan._

_Tapi apa kau tahu? Bintang dengan sinar biru adalah bintang yang pertama kali meninggalkan deret bintang lain. Sinarmu yang biru penuh kekuatan, bukankah perlu banyak tenaga untuk memancarkan sinar indahmu itu._

_Begitu banyak kata untuk mendeskripsikan betapa sayang aku padamu. Temanku bilang hal-hal yang berlebihan tidaklah baik. Berlebihan menyukaimu, apakah tergolong tidak baik. Kata temanku yang lain aku telah terjerumus terlalu dalam. "Move on, dong!" kata mereka. _

_Kadang aku berpikir, apakah aku benar-benar menyukaimu atau hanya sedekar mengagumimu? Banyak hal yang tidak kumiliki, namun kau miliki. Besar kemungkinan aku hanya kagum._

_Entahlah.. saat ini terasa rumit untuk gadis belia sepertiku._

**End of Sakura POV**

**.**

**.**

**SLICE OF LIFE**

Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno x Sabaku Gaara**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, aneh, always gaje, resiko ditanggung sendiri XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Apartemen, 20 Mei XXXX**_

"Hyaa, kenapa melamun, Jidat?" kata Ino, sahabat karib gadis merah muda yang tengah duduk melamun di meja belajarnya.

"Aku tidak melamun, sedang malas. Kapan kau kesini? Masuk kamar tanpa ketok pintu. Sepertinya kau harus segera menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu, jika tidak ingin diputusin Sai," kata Sakura.

"Ck, kau jahat sekali sih. Dasar jones!" cecar Ino.

"Yeah, terserah padamu. Piggy gendut!" ejek Sakura.

"Jadi, kapan kau bersiap untuk pergi ke festival? Sebentar lagi jam 09.30 dan festival mulai jam 10.00, ingat?" kata Ino sambil berkacak pinggang, kaki jenjangnya melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar bernuansa biru milik Sakura.

"Aku tidak berangkat, festival tidak penting." teriak Sakura.

"APAA? Kau yakin, bisa jadi ada hal menarik disana. Tidak rindu dengan pangeranmu,eh? Sudah seminggu kalian tidak bertemu bukan." kata Ino yang lagi-lagi berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Hmm, tidak penting."

"Setidaknya kau menemaniku. Sai sedang lomba melukis, lusa baru kembali. Kau tega padaku? Kau kan sudah janji mau menemaniku, Jidat." rayu Ino. Matanya berkaca-kaca, mencoba mengubah keyakinan sahabat pink-nya agar mau menemaninya.

"Ya ya, baiklah. Kau menang. Dengan satu syarat, traktir aku jus cherry dan ice krim di kedai biasanya." kata Sakura sambil melengos pergi.

"Yupp, dengan senang hati!" sorak Ino.

Konoha University

Universitas ternama di kota Konoha ini berisi manusia-manusia pintar dengan IQ diatas rata-rata. Miskin maupun kaya, semuanya dapat melanjutkan study mereka di sini. Fasilitas yang disediakan pun lengkap, dengan gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit yang di kelilingi taman yang cukup sejuk membuat universitas ini disegani banyak orang.

Apalagi setiap tahunnya selalu mengadakan festival dengan acara dan stand-stand yang menarik. Salah satunya seperti sekarang ini. Semua mahasiswa diliburkan, kecuali yang menangani festival tentunya.

"Ini akan membosankan." kata Sakura.

"Ck, kau terlalu cuek. Setidaknya bersenang-senanglah, Jidat. Hidup hanya sekali, harus dinikmati." kata Ino.

"Yeah, kita ke stand ice cream di sana. Kau berjanji mentraktirku." ajak Sakura.

"Eh, bukankah mau di kedai biasanya? Padahal aku mau mengajakmu kesana, sepertinya pernak-pernik itu melambai padaku." kata Ino sumringah.

"Inginnya sekarang. Pernak-pernik itu tidak melambai padamu, Pig. Sepertinya aku harus membelikanmu kacamata?" kata Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, aku masih normal. Ayolah ke pernak-pernik dulu. Aku merasa akan ada hal menarik di sana. _Let's go_!" kata Ino sambil menyeret Sakura yang tampak ogah-ogahan.

"Tuh kan, di sini surga dunia. Lihat yang itu Jidat, bagus sekali. Cocok denganku bukan?" kata Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah gelang dengan aksen kupu-kupu berwarna violet.

" Ya ya terserah," ujar Sakura seadanya. Mata emeraldnya terpaku pada sesosok pemuda yang sedang memilih-milih gelang, tepat dua meter didepannya.

Tangan kekar namun hangat milik pemuda itu dengan lihai menyeleksi gelang yang mungkin akan dibelinya. Mata hitam jelaganya terpaku pada salah satu gelang, gelang berwarna ungu muda dengan ukiran bunga-bunga kecil disekelilingnya. 'Aapakah cocok untuk keponakanku?' bantinnya ragu.

Membeli hadiah atau bisa dibilang oleh-oleh bukan keahliannya. Namun bagaimana lagi, ini untuk anak perempuan Itachi—keponakan kesayangannya itu. Anak kecil yang besok genap berusia lima tahun itu pasti kecewa karena tak jadi diajaknya ke festival ini.

Melihat tangisnya pecah saat Sasuke akan berangkat ke festival, begitu miris Sasuke melihatnya. Tapi apa daya, keponakannya yang akrab dipanggil Yuki itu tiba-tiba demam dan harus rawat inap di rumah Sasuke terjebak di kampusnya dengan tugas-tugas panitia yang tidaklah banyak itu.

Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat, mata emeraldnya bergerak gelisah. Haruskah ia menyapa pemuda itu. "Ss...Sasuke," panggilnya pelan, terselip perasaan ragu dihatinya—takut kecewa.

Dan ya, pemuda itu menoleh. Tatapan terkejut dari pemuda itu sempat Sakura lihat, sebelum akhirnya kembali flat face andalannya. Tangan kekarnya langsung tersentak mengembalikan gelang ungu yang dipegangnya tadi.

Mendengus kecil, Sasuke membalas sapaan gadis yang mengejutkannya tadi. "Hn, ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu terkejut. Aku heran, ada Uchiha yang datang ke stand pernak-pernik." kata Sakura.

"Kau membuntutiku?" selidik Sasuke. Merasa dituduh Sakura segera membalas perkataan Uchiha bungsu itu. "Ha? Percaya diri sekali. Aku kesini menemani Ino. Kau sendiri?" kata Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura sempat terkejut mendapati respon pemuda di depannya itu. Tak menyangka Sasuke akan membalas perkataanya. Perasaan rindu yang dipendamnya, kini berangsur-angsur lenyap. Benar kata Ino, akan ada hal menarik di sini dan hal menarik itu untuk Sakura.

"Hn, mencari sesuatu untuk Yuki."

"Yuki? Keponakanmu itu. Bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu." tanya Sakura antusias.

Sedikit banyak Sakura juga mengenal seluk beluk keluarga Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto adalah orang tua Sasuke. Kemudian ada kakaknya Uchiha Itachi yang menikah dengan Hana Inuzuka yang kini telah berganti menjadi Uchiha Hana—kakak ipar Sasuke. Dan yang terakhir adalah Yuki Uchiha, putri sulung Itachi dengan Hana.

"Sedang sakit. Tadi pagi dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Itachi_-nii_." balas Sasuke.

"Ah, kasian sekali. Semoga Yuki cepat sembuh. Hmm, boleh kubantu mencari hadiah untuk Yuki yang besok berulang tahun? Sesuatu yang kau maksud tadi itu, hadiah untuk Yuki, 'kan?" tawar Sakura.

_Double lucky_, beruntungnya kau Uchiha. Bukankah kau sedang bingung memilih tadi. Ayo ambil kesempatan berlian ini, Sakura pasti lebih ahli dalam memilih hadiah. Ingat! saat ulang tahun Yuki yang ke-4, Sakura membatumu memilih hadiah dan hasilnya Yuki sangat senang dengan hadiah itu.

"Hn, tadinya aku ingin membelikan gelang. Tapi sepertinya tidak cocok." kata Sasuke.

"Gelang? Itu tidak cocok untuk anak usia lima tahun, Sas. Mungkin bandana, kuciran, atau jepit rambut lebih cocok. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Yuki sudah punya banyak bandana dan kuciran di rumah. Sepertinya jepit rambut saja. Di mana membelinya?"

"Bagaimana jika belikan boneka juga. Tak mungkin hanya memberi jepitan saja. Kita ke stand di sebelah sana saja. Ayo!" ajak Sakura sambil menunjuk stand yang banyak berisi bandana, boneka, kuciran, dan jepit rambut. Di stand itu ramai sekali anak-anak yang memilih ditemani orang tua mereka.

"Jadi, kau mau meninggalkanku Jidat?" kata Ino berkacak pinggang. Setelah mendapatkan barang yang menurutnya bagus, Ino bertanya tentang pendapat Sakura. Sadar tak mendapati jawaban, Ino segera mencari Sakura yang ternyata sedang mengobrol berdua dengan Sasuke. Tak ingin mengganggu Ino kembali memilih-memilih barang lain, tetapi saat mendengar Sakura akan pergi Ino segera muncul. 'Jahatnya Sakura melupakanku!' bantinnya.

"Eh hehe, sorry Pig. Pergi sama kita atau mau jalan sendiri? Mau nemenin Sasuke cari hadiah nih." ujar Sakura cengengesan.

"Huh, ya udah deh. Aku pergi sendiri aja, tapi ngga jadi traktir lho! Kamu kan perginya sama Sasuke. Nggak mau ganggu kalian juga sih hehehe... See yaa~" kata Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sebenarnya Ino malas juga pergi sendiri. Tapi Ino tak ingin jadi kambing congek di antara mereka. Segera saja Ino berpamit pergi, mungkin ia bisa bertemu teman lain yang sejalan dengannya. Seperti Tayuya, Karin atau Shion juga boleh.

Beruntungnya Ino, tak lama setelah pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli manusia jomblo. Ino bertemu Hinata, salah satu sahabatnya juga. Seperti Sasuke, Hinata juga panitia di festival ini.

.-.

"Sas, yang ini?" entah sudah berapa kali Sakura mengatakan itu dan berkali-kali juga Sakura hanya mendapatkan gelengan si Bungsu.

Mereka berdua sudah berada di stand yang ditunjuk Sakura, STAND HAPPY DAY. Sasuke masuk dengan ogah-ogahan, ia tidak suka keramaian. Apalagi banyak tatapan-tatapan memuja dari ibu-ibu yang menemani anak mereka. Wajah Sasuke memang rupawan, tapi dia masih normal. Nggak doyan sama ibu-ibu.

"Arghh.. Kamu cari yang gimana sih? Dari tadi geleng-geleng terus." kata Sakura kesal.

"Yang simple aja. Nggak mencolok dan norak," jawab Sasuke. "Cepatlah! Mereka semakin mengerikan." lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

'Mereka? Siapa coba?' batin Sakura. Mata emeraldnya berkeliling dan mendapati banyak ibu-ibu menatap ke arah mereka, tepatnya ke arah Sasuke. "hmpp.. haha..ha.." Sakura terkikik geli.

"Apa?" ketus Sasuke.

"Fansmu banyak juga, Sas." ejek Sakura. "Baiklah kita percepat _hunting_ hadiahnya. _Wait a second_... hmm.. kalau yang ini gimana, Sas?" lanjut Sakura.

Tangan Sakura mengambil sepasang jepit rambut berwarna merah muda dengan ukiran bunga Sakura di atasnya. Elegan tapi cantik sekali. Sebenarnya lebih cocok untuk Sakura daripada Yuki. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi saat berpikir, membayangkan Yuki memakai jepitan yang dipilih Sakura.

"Hm, yang itu saja. Cocok untuk Yuki," kata Sasuke. 'Dan cocok juga untukmu' batin Sasuke.

"Oke, ambil yang ini aja. Terus bonekanya, boneka kelinci warna biru muda di sana bagus, 'kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk boneka kelinci berukuran sedang yang terletak di rak paling atas.

"Ya sudah, kita ambil yang itu." jawab Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura untuk segera membayar.

"Mau dibungkus Nona?" tanya sang penjual.

"Ya boleh. Bungkus dengan kertas merah muda dan pita merah ya." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah pada sang penjual.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar ya." penjual itu dengan lihai dan cepat segera membungkus hadiah tadi. Hasilnya rapi dan sangat cantik. "Ini silakan. Berjualan di sini cukup menguntungkan. Festival yang bermanfaat. Apa Nona juga besekolah di sini?"

"Terima kasih, ini uangnya. Wah, syukurlah kalo festival ini bermanfaat. Iya saya bersekolah di sini," jawab Sakura.

"Pasti kamu pintar Nona. Bisa besekolah di universitas sebesar ini. Ini kembaliannya, semoga langgeng dengan pacarnya ya." setelah mengatakan itu, sang penjual segera pergi melayani pelanggang yang lain.

Sakura sempat merona mendengar ucapan penjual tadi. Ditepisnya perasaan senang yang membuncah di dadanya itu. 'Aku dan Sasuke adalah teman' tegasnya dalam hati. Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan penjual itu tetapi mata elangnya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang entah apa artinya.

.

.

**Bertemu, mengenal, dan bersamamu adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku.**

.

**TBC**

A/N: wkwkwk, masih ngga menyangka bakalan publish fic gaje dengan ide pasaran lagi -_-

Tanpa banya bacot, semoga reader semua (bagi yang sedang berpuasa maupun tidak) terhibur dengan fic ini. Seperti biasa, judul ngga nyambung sama ceritanya -_- Segala macam kata, unek-unek, pendapat, kritikan, flame saya terima. Mind to RnR? XD


	2. Chapter 2: MIRACLE OR FATE

**.**

**.**

**SLICE OF LIFE**

Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno x Sabaku Gaara**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, aneh, always gaje, resiko ditanggung sendiri XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TAMAN KONOHA, 20 JUNI XXXX**_

"Sasuke_-kun_, aku tahu saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Namun, sebelum kamu pergi ke London aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu agar tidak menyesal nantinya." ucap Sakura lirih.

Mereka berdua duduk dalam bangku yang sama di bawah naungan pohon Sakura yang bermekaran. Sasuke memakan dango yang dibelinya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Sakura memakan es krim manisnya dengan gugup, perasaan ragu selalu hinggap dibenaknya jika bersama Sasuke—pujaan hatinya.

Sudah sebulan semenjak ulang tahun Yuki. Waktu itu, Sakura termasuk tamu undangan dalam pesta ulang tahun yang juga dibarengi acara syukuran atas kesembuhan Yuki. Yuki begitu senang saat memakai jepit rambut pemberian dua sejoli itu, tangannya yang kecil memeluk boneka kelinci biru dengan erat. Mulut kecilnya tak henti mengoceh tentang banyak hal. Malam itu sangat menyenangkan bagi keluarga Uchiha, mungkin juga untuk Sakura.

**FLASBACK**

"Nee, Yuki_-chan_ _otanjoubi omedetou_." kata Sakura sambil berjongkok, menyejajarkan tingginya dengan anak kecil di depannya.

Yuki tersenyum senang, ia rindu sekali dengan Tante Sakura. "Tante Sakura, Yuki kangen banget. Tante jarang sekali main ke sini!" kata gadis cilik itu seraya menghambur ke pelukan hangat Sakura.

"Hn, Yuki. Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Sakura. Tangannya terulur mengacak-acak rambut Yuki dalam pelukan Sakura.

Sasuke sangat beruntung masih diberikan kesempatan untuk melihat pertumbuhan keponakannya itu. Kebahagiaanya bertambah besar manakala mendapat kabar dari Itachi yang berkata bahwa ia akan mendapatkan keponakan baru. Paman, adalah jabatan terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Nee, baka otouto. Aku juga ingin jadi paman. Kapan menikahnya?" gerutu Itachi saat itu. Tangannya yang hangat merangkul istri tercintanya.

"Sebentar lagi _Nii-chan_. Aku akan menyusulmu." bela si Bungsu Uchiha.

Fugaku Uchiha beserta istrinya turut bahagia melihat anak-anaknya yang sudah dewasa. Seingatnya, baru kemarin Sasuke mengompol digendongannya dan Itachi menangis meminta es krim. Kini, putra-putranya telah tumbuh dewasa dan sukses. Bahkan putra sulungnya sudah berkeluarga. Di usianya yang semakin tua dan sebelum ajal menjemput, Fugaku dan Mikoto ingin sekali melihat putra bungsunya segera berkeluarga dan memberikan cucu-cucu kecil yang manis dan tampan.

"Perhatian semuanya." suara tegas Fugaku membuat semua mata terfokus padanya. Meskipun usianya sudah menginjak kepala tujuh, Fugaku tetap terlihat gagah dengan setelah formalnya.

"Kami mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran Anda. Kami juga beterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah melimpahkan kebahagiaan untuk keluarga besar kami. Selain itu, di malam yang membahagiakan ini. " Fugaku memotong kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kami akan memperkenalkan tunangan Uchiha Sasuke. Asahina Sayura." Lanjut Fugaku.

DEG

Hati Sakura mencelos. Selama ini ia tak tahu jika Sasuke sudah mempunyai tunangan. Ia seperti batu kerikil yang menghalangi hubungan Sasuke dengan Sayura. Tapi, Sakura juga memiliki perasaan untuk Sasuke. Bahkan ia belum menyampaikannya, ini bagaikan penolakan untuk Sakura.

Seharusnya Sakura sadar, dari awal bintang biru seperti Sasuke pasti sudah memiliki belahan jiwanya. Meskipun bulan mengkhianati si bintang biru, masih ada Sayura yang juga bintang biru. Sakura, kamu begitu bodoh.

Sesuatu yang kamu harapkan hanyalah kesia-siaan. Pada akhirnya kamu hanya akan tersakiti, seperti saat ini. Seharusnya kamu menyerah dari awal, tidak perlu sok kuat dan ingin menggantikan si bulan. Sakura merutuk dalam hati.

Itachi yang berada di samping Sakura nampak khawatir. Semenjak ayahnya berkata Asahina Sayura, Sakura terus menundukan kepala merah mudanya. Auranya berubah menjadi suram—menyedihkan.

"Sakura, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi pelan. Ia mengguncang bahu Sakura pelan.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, tadi ibu memberiku pesan untuk segera pulang. Katanya nenek jatuh sakit." jelas Sakura berbohong. Neneknya sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu.

"Eh, tapi acaranya masih panjang?" ujar Itachi tanpa menyadari kebohongan Sakura.

"Ah maaf Itachi_-san_. Aku mohon pamit, sampaikan ucapan selamatku untuk Sasuke dan Asahina_-san_." setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura segera pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Sasuke memakaikan cincin untuk Sayura, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mata kelamnya melihat sekelebat warna merah muda yang berjalan keluar, namun ia kembali fokus pada gadis didepannya.

"_Arigatou Sasuke-kun. I love you._" kata Sayura.

"Hn, _I love you too Sayura._" jawab Sasuke sambil mengecup ringan dahi Sayura.

Tepuk tangan yang riuh menjadi latar belakang kebahagiaan Sasuke yang bertunangan dengan Sayura. Kebahagiaan menyelimuti keluarga Uchiha.

.-.

Sakura berlari kecil dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Sesekali tangannnya dengan kasar menghapus cairan bening yang berasal dari mata indahnya itu. Surai merah mudanya menari-nari kecil mengikuti tarian angin malam.

"Ugh, aku ini kenapa. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu dari awal." kata Sakura disela-sela isakan-isakan kecilnya.

BRUKK

Sakura jatuh terduduk. Ponsel yang digengamnya terjatuh dan masuk ke dalam selokan di depannya. Tangan rapuh itu mencengkram kuat dadanya yang perih. Buku-buku tangannya memutih. Mendadak ia berdiri dan menendang tiang listrik disampingnya.

DUG

"Aww.. sakit." katanya mengaduh. Namun setelahnya ia tertawa, tertawa akan kebodohannya.

**FLASBACK OFF**

Sasuke masih diam membisu, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura. Sebenarnya ia tahu tentang kemungkinan yang akan dikatakan Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa Sakaura menyayanginya, lebih dari sekedar teman. Namun sejak dua tahun lalu, hatinya sudah ia berikan kepada Sayura dan ia akan menjaga hati Sayura yang juga dititipkan padanya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Sasuke tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura—sahabat terkasihnya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa, maka dari itu ia tidak pernah menyinggung atau memperkenalkan Sayura pada teman-temannya. Ia berniat menjaga hati Sakura, tapi ternyata hal itu seperti pedang bermata dua. Di sisi yang satu pedang tersebut membuat Sakura senang dan merasa memiliki secercah harapan, di sisi yang lain pedang tersebut menusuk Sakura sedalam-dalamnya. Mengoyak hati Sakura yang rapuh.

Ia adalah bintang biru yang bodoh. Memang banyak yang memuja dan menyukainya, namun seharusnya mereka sadar bahwa bintang biru itu sangat bodoh. Otak jeniusnya tidak memikirkan berbagai konsekuensi jika melakukan hal tersebut. Ia menyesal, ia tak ingin mendengar kata itu. Kata yang membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin dalam.

"Aku tidak meminta jawabanmu. Aku hanya mengatakan ini, hanya sekedar mengatakan. Aku cukup sadar akan posisiku." kata Sakura.

"Sasuke_-kun_ aku... mencintaimu." lanjut Sakura.

Ya kata itu. Sasuke tidak ingin mendengarnya. Namun Sasuke tak mampu mencegah gadis di depannya. Kata itu meluncur tulus dari teman gadisnya membuat Sasuke terdiam mematung.

"Maaf, aku menyakitimu terlalu dalam." Hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke ucapkan. Ia membawa Sakura dalam rengkuhan hangatnya, untuk yang terakhir kali ia ingin memeluk teman seperjuangannya itu. Anggaplah sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku, batin Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. _Arigatou_ Sasuke_-kun_," lirih Sakura. Batin Sakura bergejolak, masih banyak yang ingin ia katakan untuk Sasuke. Namun semua itu tertahan di tenggorokannya.

' Terima kasih, sudah hadir dalam hidupku'

'Terima kasih, karena telah mengisi relung hatiku selama ini'

'Terima kasih, Sasuke_-kun_'

"Semoga kamu bahagia dengan Sayura. Selamat ya, Sasuke_-kun_." lanjut Sakura sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke. Pelukan persahabatan dan perpisahan.

.

.

**Berbagai kenangan manis telah kau torehkan dalam ingatanku. Begitu juga pahitnya kehidupan dan rasa ini. Tetapi, aku tak pernah menyesal telah mencintaimu**

.

.

TBC

A/N: Krik krik krik, seperti biasa saya update fic gaje ini. Spesial thanks for **Kumada Chiyu** yang udah follow dan **miikodesu** yang udah follow dan review.

miikodesu: Wkwkwk jujur aku terkejut ternyata ada yang review fic abal ini. Selamat kamu menjadi "Yang pertama review" hehehe. Iya Sakura suka sama Sasuke, maklum alur ngebut jadi ngga jelas ya? Hmm, itu cuma perumpamaan gaje dari saya aja. Sasuke ngga bakal mati kok XD

Ngga terasa sudah memasuki hari-hari terakhir bulan suci ramadhan di tahun 1435 H ini. Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan dan kegajean selama ini. Dan yang terakhir, segala macam kata, unek-unek, pendapat, kritikan, flame saya terima. Mind to RnR? XD


	3. Chapter 3: LAST

**.**

**.**

**SLICE OF LIFE**

Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno x Sabaku Gaara**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, aneh, always gaje, resiko ditanggung sendiri XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian...**

"Rima_-chan_ jangan lari-lari, nanti jatuh." ucap seorang wanita. Perawakannya nampak lebih dewasa dari sepuluh tahun lalu. Surai merah mudanya kini dikucir atas, meninggalkan beberapa helai rambut di samping kanan dan kiri wajahnya. Dress merahnya berkibar seiring langkahnya mengejar bocah kecil yang dipanggilnya Rima.

"Ayo cepat, Mama. Rima ingin es klim itu." bocah bersurai merah itu berkata dengan senangnya.

Mama, ya Mama. Bocah cilik itu buah hati Sakura, Sabaku no Rima. Setelah melepas bintang birunya, Sakura bangkit. Ia juga pergi dari kota kelahirannya, mencari bintang hatinya dan mencoba lebih fokus dengan cita-citanya. Setelah lima tahun, ia menjadi designer sukses. Bahkan ia telah menemukan bintangnya, layaknya Sasuke dan Sayura. Sakura telah membangun keluarga kecil penuh kasih, bersama pengusaha kaya—Sabaku no Gaara, suami tercintanya, belahan jiwanya, ayah dari anak-anaknya.

"Iya. Tapi jangan lari-lari. Sebentar lagi Papa mau jemput lho! Kita harus segera kembali." teriak Sakura yang tertinggal jauh.

Gadis cilik itu memiliki surai merah yang lembut, seperti ayahnya. Mata emeraldnya selalu bersinar, seperti ibunya. Sikapnya yang cerewet dan ceria juga diturunkan dari Sakura. Semangat gadis cilik itu untuk mendapatkan keinginannya sungguh besar. Kelak ia akan jadi pribadi yang optimis dan pantang menyerah—seperti ibu dan ayahnya.

BRUKK

"Ugh, cakit." Rima meringis kecil. Tubuh kecilnya menabrak seorang bocah bersurai raven. Bocah lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya."Berdiri." ujarnya datar.

"Hiks... Hiks.." Rima mengisak kecil. Ia takut jika yang ditabraknya marah dan membencinya, apalagi mendengar suaranya yang datar semakin membuatnya takut saja. Namun, perlahan Rima menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Jangan menangis." kata bocah raven itu. Tangannya mengambil sapu tangan, menghapus air mata Sabaku cilik itu. "Mendekatlah, ku bersih'kan bajumu." lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk baju Rima pada bagian-bagian yang sedikit kotor oleh tanah.

"Te-terima kasih, Nii-chan tidak marah?" kata Rima sambil mendongak. Melihat bocah yang ditabraknya sekaligus penyelamatnya.

Mata bocah raven itu hitam kelam. Usianya mungkin dua tahun lebih tua dari Rima. Punggungnya menggendong tas ransel berwarna putih dengan beberapa corak garis-garis biru. "Hn, namaku Shiki. Siapa namamu?" tanya bocah raven itu.

"Rrr.. Rima." kata Rima berusaha melafalkan namanya dengan benar.

"Rima, kamu tidak apa-apa." tanya Sakura khawatir. Mata emeraldnya terpaku pada sesosok bocah di samping Rima. Mata hitam, rambut raven, mengingatkannya pada bintang birunya dulu. _Blue Star_ versi mini, pikirnya konyol.

"Tadi, Rima ditolongin sama Shiki_-nii_. Oh iya, Rima minta maaf sama Nii-chan soalnya tadi Rima nabrak Nii-chan." kata Rima menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih ya Shiki_-kun_. Hmm.. bagaimana kalau Shiki_-kun_ ikut kami makan es krim. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolong Rima." tawar Sakura.

"Hn, baiklah. Terima kasih, Bibi." Kata Shiki sambil meraih uluran tangan Sakura. Kini mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan. Sakura di tengah dengan Shiki dan Rima di samping kanan kirinya.

.-.

"Nee, Shiki_-kun_ rumahnya mana?" kata Sakura disela-sela kegiatan menyuapi Rima.

"Agak jauh dari sini. Tapi nanti dijemput _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_." jawab Shiki. Sakura terdiam mendengar jawaban singkat bocah di hadapannya itu, bahkan dari gaya bicaranya sangat mirip. Apakah Shiki adalah buah hati Sasuke dan Sayura. Ah, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke dan Sayura memutuskan tinggal di London setelah menikah.

"Kalian di sini rupanya." seorang pria berambut merah menghampiri mereka.

"Gaara_-kun_/Papa." kata Sakura dan Rima serempak. "Sini, Papa duduk di samping Rima. Oh iya, ini teman baru Rima. Namanya Shiki_-nii_." kata Rima dengan tawa senangnya.

"Hm, salam kenal Shiki_-kun_." kata Gaara sambil menyalami Shiki.

Mereka berempat menghabiskan es krim masing-masing dan memanfaatkan sepuluh menit terakhir untuk mengobrol berbagai macam hal sebelum keluarga Sabaku kecil itu pulang.

"Shiki_-kun_ tidak apa-apa sendirian? Kami antar saja ya." kata Sakura sambil mengelus helaian raven bocah tujuh tahun itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa." jawabnya santai tanpa ada rasa ketakutan.

"Baiklah kami duluan ya Shiki_-kun_," kata Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa Shiki_-nii_." kata Rima sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Shiki.

"Hn, hati-hati dijalan." balas Shiki sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil merah yang mulai melaju itu. Rima tak kalah semangat, dari balik kaca mobil ia melambai dengan antusias dan berharap dapat bermain atau sekedar bertemu dengan Shiki.

.-.

**Kediaman Sabaku**

"Gaara_-kun_ bagaimana tadi _meeting_?" tanya Sakura sambil melepas dasi sang suami.

Kamar bercat biru pudar itu tak terlihat suram. Banyak kehangatan dan kenangan terukir di setiap sudutnya. Di tengah kamar itu, terdapat kasur king size dengan seprai dan bantal-guling tertata rapi. Ada satu almari besar dengan tiga pintu, kemudian ada rak buku yang cukup besar berisi koleksi-koleksi buku, novel, komik, majalah bahkan buku-buku pelajaran milik Sakura semasa kuliah.

Tempat favorit Sakura adalah beranda depan. Dulu saat ia mengandung Rima yang berusia lima bulan, sempatlah Sakura mengidam mangga muda. Gaara ia minta memanjat pohon mangga di halaman dan berakhir jatuh. Maklum saja, orang kantoran tidak terbiasa memanjat. Sakura tergelak melihat Gaara meringis kesakitan namun mangga muda berhasil ia dapatkan.

"Berjalan lancar seperti biasa." jawab Gaara seadanya. Kini pakaian kantornya telah beganti dengan kaos putih polos dan celana tiga perempat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shiki_-kun_ mirip dengan Sasuke, iya'kan?" Sakura memulai obrolan. Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke, Gaara sudah cukup kebal saat istrinya membicarakan mantan pemuda yang pernah disukai istrinya. Ia tidak khawatir lagi, karena hati wanita itu hanya milik Gaara Sabaku. Itu pasti.

"Ya." Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Menempatkan kepalanya di paha Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura membelai rambut merahnya. Ia lelah dan ingin tidur, secepat mungkin.

"Tidurlah, aku menemanimu." ujar Sakura tulus.

Sakura bersyukur, sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu Gaara. Pria bermata panda itu senantiasa menemaninya di saat susah, menghiburnya di kala Sakura bersedih. Sakura bertemu dengan Gaara di sebuah toko buku, mereka memiliki hobi yang sama—kutu buku. Sejak itu mereka sering bertemu di toko buku dan mengobrol banyak hal, tepatnya Sakura bercerita dan Gaara mendengarkan atau memberi petuah-petuah bijaknya.

Perlahan Sakura mulai menerima kehadiran Gaara di sampingnya. Mencintainya sepenuh hati dan membangun rumah tangga bersamanya. Seandainya ia tidak pergi, mungkin saja ia tidak bertemu Gaara dan masih terpuruk di negara kelahirannya. Walaupun harus berpisah dengan orang tua serta sahabat karibnya—Ino_-pig._ Toh, akhirnya ia kembali ke tanah tercinta.

.-.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"Mama, Rima lapar." kata Rima sambil mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan. Biasanya Mama yang akan menghampiri kamar Rima dan mengajaknya makan malam. Tapi sepertinya Mama dan Papa ketiduran. Rima tidak ingin mengganggu, namun perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Ngh, Gaara_-kun_ bangun. Jam berapa ini?" Sakura menguap kecil. Ia memindahkan kepala Gaara ke bantal di sampingnya. Ia ketiduran dalam posisi duduk, sekarang punggungnya terasa pegal-pegal.

"Astaga sudah malam." kagetnya saat melihat jam dinding. Suara ketukan pintu masih terdengar,"Iya, sebentar sayang." kata Sakura menyahut.

"Aaa, maaf sayang. Mama ketiduran, ayo bantu bikin makan malam."

"Iya, tapi bikin yang cepat ya, Ma. Rima udah laperrr.. banget." ujar gadis kecil itu sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura, mengajaknya segera ke dapur.

Malam itu Sakura hanya membuat omelet untuk Rima. Sakura tidak begitu lapar, sedangkan Gaara tidak akan bangun sebelum pagi menjelang. Persediaan bahan makanan di kulkas semakin menipis, Sakura harus belanja esok hari. Beruntunglah besok hari minggu, Gaara dan Rima bisa diajaknya ke supermarket.

.-.

**Swalayan/Supermarket**

"Mama masih lama? Rima udah pegel." keluh gadis cilik itu. Meski dalam gendongan Papa-nya, namun rasa pegal dan tidak sabaran sudah menghampirinya.

"Sebentar sayang." kata Sakura lembut, berusaha membuat putri kecilnya lebih bersabar.

"Nanti beli es krim lagi ya, Pa?" Rima kembali berbicara dengan Papa-nya, meminta es krim kesukaannya.

"Kemarin baru saja beli. Nanti bisa sakit kalau kebanyakan makan es krim." nasihat Gaara.

"Tapi Rima pengen es krim. Besok Rima nggak beli lagi, deh. JANJI!" Rima mengepalkan tangannya, meyakinkan Papa-nya bahwa janji yang dibuatnya pasti ditepati.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan makan banyak-banyak." putus Gaara.

"HURRAYY, BELI ES KRIM." sorak Rima dengan mata berbinar.

Sakura tersenyum melihat keakraban suami dan anaknya itu. Mereka berdua mahkluk tuhan yang paling manis. Sempat terbayang dibenaknya, bagaimana kisah dan perjalanan Sasuke bersama Sayura. Pastinya mereka tak kalah bahagia darinya. Dengan dua anak laki-laki dan perempuan bersurai hitam juga mata jelaga seperti Sasuke. Ckckck, Sayura pasti akan kerepotan merawat anak-anaknya yang mungkin bandel dan nakal seperti Sasuke waktu kecil.

**Di kedai es krim**

"Rima mau es krim strawberry. E-eh ada Shiki_-nii_. Ayo mama kesana cepett ada Shiki_-nii_." kata Rima semangat, mata emeraldnya berbinar melihat sosok kecil Shiki.

Sakura terdiam, mata emeraldnya tidak berbinar seperti Shiki. Matanya terpaku pada sosok di samping Shiki, sesosok pria yang serupa dengan Shiki namun lebih tua. Gaara yang mengerti situasi merangkul istrinya mesra seraya memberi senyum tulus, menyapa Sasuke dan keluarga kecilnya.

"Sas..Sasuke?" kata Sakura ragu.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura?" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk untuk menyapa sahabat yang dirindukannya.

"Ehem.. Sabaku no Sakura." ralat Gaara sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke. "Aa.. maaf. Aku tidak tahu jika Sakura itu istrimu." Sasuke tersenyum kikuk.

"Salah sendiri tidak datang Sasuke_-san_." kata Gaara.

"Hn, aku sedang krisis saat itu. Bisa bangkrut jika aku hadir dalam pernikahan kalian. Tapi ya aku ucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian dan juga buah hati pertama kalian." kata Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Ehem.." Sayura berdehem menghentikan aksi suami dan rekan kerjanya itu.

Sakura tersentak dari kekagetannya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika Sasuke adalah rekan kerja suaminya. Ia tidak pernah bertanya pada Gaara, karena rekan kerja suaminya itu pasti banyak sekali jika disebutkan.

"Ah ya, Sayura kenalkan ini Sakura. Teman kecilku dulu dan suaminya rekan kerja bisnis otomotif di perusahaan kita." jelas Sasuke pada istrinya.

"Wahh.. dunia sempit sekali yah.. Salam kenal Sakura_-san._" sapa Sayura sambil menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Ah.. iya salam kenal Sayura_-san_ dan.." Sakura memotong perkataannya, agak ragu dengan untaian kata yang ingin diucapkannya. "Apa kabar Sasuke_-kun_?" lanjutnya sambil berganti menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan senyum mengembang di wajah ayunya.

"Hn, baik Sakura." Sambut Sasuke yang juga menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kalian bergabung dengan kami. Akan kami kenalkan dengan putra kecilku. Shiki_-kun_ kemari, sayang!" kata Sayura.

"Yah, akan kukenalkan juga putriku," kata Gaara sambil mendekati Rima dan mengusap surai lembut Rima dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura masih terdiam ditempatnya, melihat sahabatnya, istri sahabatnya, putra sahabatnya, suaminya, dan putri kecilnya berbincang-bincang penuh canda tawa. Ternyata dunia ini sempit sekali, pertemuan ini bukanlah kebetulan namun takdir yang mempertemukan mereka dengan jalan yang berbeda.

"Yahh.. sepertinya keinginanku berkeluarga dengan Sasuke_-kun_ akan terwujud. Menjadi ibu mertua Shiki_-kun_ tidak terlalu buruk. Hahaha.." Sakura terkikik geli dengan perkataanya sendiri.

.-.

_Dulu aku sempat tergila-gila padamu. Senyummu, tingkah lakumu, suaramu. Kau bagaikan bintang dengan sinar biru. Berkerlap-kerlip menghiasi angkasa malam, walaupun tanpa bulan yang menemani. Besar harapanku untuk menemanimu—menggantikan sang bulan._

_Begitu banyak kata untuk mendeskripsikan betapa sayang aku padamu. Temanku bilang hal-hal yang berlebihan tidaklah baik. Berlebihan menyukaimu, apakah tergolong tidak baik. Kata temanku yang lain aku telah terjerumus terlalu dalam. "Move on, dong!" kata mereka. _

_.-._

_Ternyata semua pemikiranku itu salah. Takdir memberikan jalan terbaiknya untukku, merubah pemikiran sempitku, membuatku mengecap berbagai rasa hidup di dunia ini. Aku mencintainya—si bintang biru. HELL YEAH! aku sudah move on sekarang._

**Bertemu, mengenal, dan bersamamu adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku.**

_Perumpamaan yang kubuat sekarang terasa lucu. Ternyata dunia tidak seperti yang kubayangkan, masih banyak hal-hal yang harus kutemukan di dunia ini walaupun tanpa bintang biruku. Kini aku sudah bersama bintang merahku dan juga permata hatiku, kurasa itu sudah cukup untukku._

**Berbagai kenangan manis telah kau torehkan dalam ingatanku. Begitu juga pahitnya kehidupan dan rasa ini. Tetapi, aku tak pernah menyesal telah mencintaimu**

_Tidak akan ada penyesalan yang manis atau cinta yang pahit. Jika semua masih berjalan sesuai takdir, kurasa akan baik-baik saja. Mencari jati diri adalah hal yang paling sulit. Menangis dan merenung merupakan jalan yang ku pilih untuk menjadi yang lebih baik di hari esok. Masih banyak cahaya bintang yang menyemangatiku, selalu bersamaku, dan membawaku ke jalan takdir yang seharusnya. _

_Mereka—Sasuke dan Sayura—adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dan sekarang aku bahagia bersama bintangku dan permata hatiku. __**Arigatou, Gaara-kun.**_

.

.

OWARI

A/N: Aku stuck ide untuk chapter terakhir, ide awal membubarkan diri o_O. Banyak diksi yang berubah dan tidak cocok sepertinya. Kurasa shot terakhir ini flat dan tidak penting banget. Gomen update lama banget XD #dibakar

**A**: Adakah yang kecewa?

**R**: banyak #authordibantai

**R**: kenapa Saku akhirnya sama Gaara?

**A**: Entahlah, (mungkin) tuntutan cerita dan keinginan author. Tidak mungkin Sasuke menceraikan Sayura kemudian menikah dengan Sakura. #dimutilasi

**miikodesu**: hehe bisa dimengerti jika kamu tidak mengerti. Ini fic aja aku ngga tau asalnya darimana, asal ketik aja di waktu luang XD btw, makasi lho udah mau mampir. Woohh, Sabaku Gaara itu suami sah Riji Nawaki lho :p cuma di fic ini ia jadi aktor istrinya Saku -_-

**DS**: Nani? Ayo aku anterin ke dokter. Tapi kamu yang bayar biaya periksa XD Emm, gomen udah buat Saku nangis. Kamu jangan nangis ya, ntar dicium ayam lho :P Yah, yaudah deh kalau ngga mau baca lagi. Btw, makasi ya udah mampir )

**Febri Feven**: ini udah update, chapter terakhir. Thanks udah mampir XD gomen update-nya lama.

**hanazono yuri**: ini udah lanjut, chapter terakhir lho XD Makasi ya udah nyempetin waktu buat mampir )

Special thanks to **Kumada Chiyu****, ****miikodesu****, ****Febri Feven****, ****hanazono yuri** and **DS**.

Okee, mungkin sekian untuk fanfic gaje banget bin abal ini. Untuk segala kesalahan, kekecewaan, dan apapun itu author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Dan yang terakhir, segala macam kata, unek-unek, pendapat, kritikan, flame masih saya terima XD


End file.
